


Just Your Average Mum

by flickawhip



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not as clueless as everyone thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Average Mum

People think Gita doesn't know what her daughter is up to, over the road with her school friends and Sarah-Jane... She knows. She's always known. Rani is training to be a reporter, as she told Gita and as Sarah-Jane had said, but she was also interested in Clyde and Luke. Of course, Gita is aware of the strangeness of Sarah-Jane, she can sense it a mile away but Sarah-Jane makes her daughter smile in a way she hasn't in a while...Sarah also treats Rani as her own child, she cares for her and when Rani needs someone else's advice she can go to her. 

Rani also seems to care greatly for Sarah. In ways that Gita is sure she doesn't understand... she had never understood her own feelings until she met Felicity. Of course, over time Felicity had shown her who she was, someone capable of loving not just men but women and yet Felicity had let her go when she met Rani's father, Haresh. Haresh had been the one to make her smile in the same way that Clyde does Rani... although Rani has yet to realise that either.


End file.
